


Розовый или голубой?

by mariaw88



Series: Dark Days, Bright Nights - Тёмные дни, светлые ночи [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP without Porn, Romance, Wolf-Au, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Почему-то всем друзьям Чанёля достались нормальные омеги, а его... розововолосый.





	Розовый или голубой?

      

 

Ким Чонин не может сдержать дикий смех и хватается за живот, когда видит омегу своего друга. Он и ранее знал, что Бён Бэкхён немного необычный парень, но чтобы настолько! Дело не в том, что тот набил себе татухи или поставил пирсинг на самом неожиданном месте, вся соль в цвете его волос. Бэкхён неоднократно налево и направо бросался словами о том, что омеги вовсе не тряпки и слабаки, что в них намного больше мужества, чем в некоторых альфах. Да уж, цвет его волос так и кричит о том, что он мужик. Конечно, именно розовый должен характеризовать омегу как личность сильную и независимую.  
  
Чанёль бросает полный негодования взгляд на друга, пропуская омегу вперед и закрывая за ними на ключ дверь в их домик, из которого они наконец выбрались после периода вязки. Он смотрит на рядом стоящего с Чонином Кёнсу. У того тёмные, как и в обличье волка, волосы, и ведёт он себя соответствующе омеге, если не брать в расчёт то, что Чонину частенько доставалось за облапывание его округлой задницы на публике, особенно в присутствии старейшин.  
  
Как же ему так «повезло»?  
  
_Двумя неделями ранее Чанёль обходил западную часть территории их стаи. Вдруг он учуял приятный кисло-сладкий запах, который привёл его к границе их земли. Там Пак и заметил златовласого волка из соседнего поселения, мирно пьющего воду из ручья._  
  
Бэкхён тоже ощутил чужое присутствие и терпкий аромат сильного альфы, поэтому перестал утолять жажду и уставился на сверкающего голубыми глазами чёрного волка.  
  
Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять то, что они парные. Но омега не пожелала обращаться в человека, как это сделал Пак, приветливо махая рукой и желая поговорить с внезапно обретенной половинкой, которую ждал достаточно долго. Уже тогда парень понял, что Бён достаточно строптив и упрям.  
  
Спустя неделю вожак из соседней стаи привёл к ним в поселение какого-то хрупкого паренька, который мялся с ноги на ногу и вечно кусал свои губы, после слизывая выступающую из мелких трещинок кровь. Чанёль не сразу узнал в нём того светлого волка, свою омегу. Паренёк натянул практически до кончика носа чёрную вязаную шапку, поэтому толком Пак рассмотреть молодого человека так и не смог. Только позже он поймёт смысл ношения этого головного убора. Когда их в тот день венчали по всем традициям и обрядам стаи, Бэкхён был тих и неразговорчив. Чанёль начал предчувствовать, что разговорить омегу будет крайне трудно, но стоило им оказаться в небольшом деревянном домике Пака, как юношу словно подменили: он отбросил в сторону шапку и плюхнулся на диван, складывая ногу на ногу и бросив хмурый взгляд на альфу. Весь его внешний вид кричал о недовольстве и раздражении. А Чанёль не мог и слова вымолвить от накатившего на него в одночасье шока: он был готов ко всему, и даже к такому задиристому характеру, но не к розовым волосам…  
  
— До полнолуния всего пять дней… Но ты и думать забудь, что я лягу под тебя сразу с приходом периода вязки, — голос у омеги был приятный, значит, и стонать тот будет крайне мелодично в ухо Чанёля.  
  
От таких мыслей и развратных картинок в голове Пака его плоть в узких джинсах заинтересованно дёрнулась. Парень на автомате кивнул, даже не вслушавшись в слова новоиспеченного супруга.  
  
— Тебя зовут Бён Бэкхён?  
  
— Да, и фамилию менять я тоже отказываюсь!  
  
— Почему? — брови Чанёля удивленно взлетели вверх.  
  
— Я не желаю пресмыкаться перед альфой и не намерен лишаться частички своей индивидуальности, данной при рождении! — цокнул омега, скрестив на груди руки.  
  
«Рождение… Мы родим много чудесных малышей», — подумал Чанёль, вновь пропустив мимо своих лопоухих ушей слова Бёна.  
  
Именно так началась семейная жизнь этой странной парочки.  
  
Они практически не разговаривали. Бэкхён весь день осматривал поселение, в котором с того времени ему приходилось жить. Он носился в своей чёрной шапке по всей деревушке, играя с маленькими волчатами в прятки.  
  
— Он будет хорошим папой-омегой, — к весьма задумчивому Чанёлю подошёл Чонин.  
  
— Но он не в восторге…  
  
— Я тебя умоляю, дружище, да кто его спрашивать будет. Стоит только взойти полной луне — он иначе запоёт. Кёнсу тоже строптивым был. Но, как видишь, стал заботливой «мамашей» нашей двойни, — в подтверждение своих слов он указал пальцем на сидящего за столом возле дома четы Ким юношу, который с мечтательным видом, насвистывая себе под нос песенку, вязал пинетки своим сыновьям.  
  
— Надеюсь, что ты окажешься прав. Я знаю Бэкхёна всего сутки, а уже начал подумывать о том, а правда ли то, что мы парные. Он всем видом показывает, что не желает принять меня как альфу, — печально вздохнул Чанёль.  
  
— А ты сам? Видишь в нём омегу?  
  
— Ещё как! Я хочу его, даже когда он мне средний палец показывает или посылает туда, где я бы не прочь оказаться, если она его.  
  
— Всё ясно, — ухмыльнулся Чонин. — Дождись полнолуния, друг мой.  
  
Он хлопнул по плечу Пака и пошёл в сторону своего домика. Ким обещал, что поможет Кёнсу с готовкой, его любимый сегодня устал: присматривать за двумя сорванцами — хлопотное дело.  
  


***

 __  
  
Бэкхён не успел ничего толком понять, когда его голова внезапно закружилась и ноги стали ватными. Его взгляд лег на календарь. Полнолуние. Чёрт! Он совсем выкинул из головы, пока знакомился с волками стаи проклятого Пак Чанёля, что совсем скоро должен был настать этот «страшный период в жизни каждой омеги». Именно так время вязки окрестил Бэкхён. Он действительно боялся. Его охватил страх, что альфа будет груб с ним и пойдёт на поводу своих инстинктов, жёстко поимея и используя только для продолжения рода.  
  
«Может, пронесёт?» — всплыло в голове, когда Бён трясущимися руками искал в выдвижных ящичках предварительно запрятанные туда таблетки.  
  
Он достал две из ячеек пачки и поднёс их ко рту, но они тут же  оказались на полу, когда чужие пальцы сжали его руку в кулак.  
  
— Даже и думать о них не смей!  
  
Глаза Чанёля горели зловещим голубоватым светом.  
  
— Мой омега не испохабит своё здоровье этими чертовыми блокаторами!  
  
— Чанёль, как ты здесь оказался? — Бэкхён попятился назад, во все глаза таращась на альфу, который должен был в данный момент быть на охоте вместе с другими молодыми волками.  
  
— Думаешь, я бы не вернулся, зная, что сегодня полнолуние? За дурака меня держишь? — Пак снял футболку и отбросил за ненадобностью в сторону.  
  
Бён нервно сглотнул и втянул спасительный воздух. Только тот был полностью пропитан стоящим перед ним с голым торсом альфой. Бэкхён весь сжался в углу комнаты, со страхом глядя на Чанёля.  
  
— Чего ты боишься, глупый? — нежная улыбка коснулась губ Пака. — Я не обижу тебя, обещаю.  
  
— Все вы, альфы, так говорите… А потом… поступишь как и мой отец с моим папой… Я не хочу быть просто сосудом для продолжения рода, — затрясся Бэкхён, когда Чанёль осторожно взял его за запястье и потянул на себя.  
  
Жар тела альфы передался через его пальцы омеге, и пульс того участился.  
  
— Обещаю, что буду холить и лелеять. И никогда не обижу, — поцеловал макушку розовых волос Пак. — Ничего не бойся, Бэкхён-а. Я постараюсь доставить тебе только море удовольствия сегодня ночью.  
  
Омегу осторожно уложили на постель. Бэк боялся открыть глаза, судорожно втягивая тяжелый воздух помещения и крепко сжимая плечи мужа. Эта неизвестность сводила с ума. Было страшно, что его обманут и причинят в итоге душевные страдания. Чанёль нравился ему, но эти воспоминания о том, как отец обошелся с его папой, не давали покоя и заставляли сомневаться в честности сказанных Паком слов.  
  
Пальцы Чанёля пробежались по лицу, стараясь расслабить столь напряженного юношу. Он поцеловал того в нос, а затем коснулся коралловых губ омеги своими, впервые пробуя их на вкус. В этот самый момент Бэкхён выдохнул теплый воздух прямо ему в рот, и Пак воспользовался ситуацией, проскальзывая своим языком через ряд ровных зубов. Он старался распалить своим влажным и томным поцелуем омегу, и в итоге тот ему ответил, лизнув кончик языка Чанёля. Бён сильнее приоткрыл рот, вплетая пальцы правой руки в темные пряди волос альфы. Юноша подал первое удовлетворенное мычание и толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, ощутив, как твёрд уже был Пак. Альфа перехватил тонкие кисти Бэкхёна и поднял их над светлой шевелюрой, тут же с гортанным рыком оставляя влажную дорожку из поцелуев на шее омеги. Волк внутри него желал вырваться на волю, пометить свою омегу и взять, как можно быстрее, но он сдерживал зверя в себе. Пак дал обещание, что подарит Бэкхёну только нежность, тепло и любовь. Ему самому хотелось посмотреть, как выглядит омега в порыве страсти. Узнать: столь же огненной натурой был Бэкхён и в постели, как и в их перепалках?  
  
Чанёль уткнулся носом в стык шеи с плечом и вдохнул естественный запах своего омеги. Божественный! Тонкий и сочный аромат, от которого рот наполнялся слюной. Пак открыл его, чтобы прикусить чувствительную кожу, но передумал, покружив языком в ключичной впадине.  
  
Бэкхён окольцевал ногами бедра альфы и сильнее прогнулся в спине, желая ощутить как можно больше блестящей от крупиц пота и казавшейся огненно-горячей кожи Пака. Он сам не понимал, чего хотел, но его сжимающийся и выделяющий смазку проход давал знать, что омега внутри парня требовала в себе своего альфу.  
  
— Прошу… Чанёль, — тонко проскулил Бён, подняв темные от желания глаза на своего супруга.  
  
В мгновение ока его полностью раздели, попутно покрывая оголившиеся места короткими поцелуями. Чанёль раздвинул ноги омеги в стороны, поцеловав поочерёдно угловатые коленки, и спустился ещё ниже, к эпицентру возбуждения Бэкхёна. Омега тихо охнул, когда пульсирующая головка оказалась зажатой между губами Пака, а язык игриво подразнил устье уретры. Пройдясь по всей длине плоти Чанёль поигрался с подтянутыми яичками, и после его глаза оказались напротив блестящего и обильно сочившегося прозрачной смазкой ануса. Он попробовал её на вкус и толкнулся языком сквозь кольцо мышц, услышав сдавленный стон Бэкхёна.  
  
— Ты такой вкусный… Истинно мой омега, — Чанёль оставил яркую отметину на внутренней стороне бедра супруга и приподнялся, расстёгивая свои джинсы и в конечном счёте освобождая свою требующую внимания плоть.  
  
Бэкхён испугался, когда заметил, насколько длинным и толстым был стоящий колом член альфы, поэтому запаниковал и стал вырываться из рук Чанёля.  
  
— Нет, я не готов! Он не влезет, нет!  
  
— Перестань, милый… Ты примешь меня, поверь, — в подтверждение своим словам он толкнулся сразу двумя своими длинными пальцами в омегу, которые с легкостью проскользнули во внутрь и сразу же оказались в плотных тисках стенок заднего прохода. — Видишь? Там достаточно места для меня.  
  
Бэкхён упал головой вновь на мягкую подушку и протяжно застонал, когда подушечка указательного пальца задела железу.  
  
— Силы господни! — прокричал он, когда спустя мгновение Чанёль протискивался своим членом в него.  
  
Из его глаз брызнули слёзы, и он тихонечко завыл, дрожа всем телом.  
  
— Тише, дыши глубже, Бэк, — успокаивал, погладив по розовым волосам, юношу альфа.  
  
От секунды к секунде Бёну становилось всё лучше и лучше. Его стенки привыкли к форме плоти Чанёля, и тягучая боль отступала.  
  
— Вот так, умница, — улыбнулся Пак и поцеловал в лоб Бэкхёна. — Самое трудное позади.  
  
Он переложил ноги омеги себе на плечи и глубже толкнулся в него, ощущая неведомое до этого момента блаженство. Тогда они слились с Бэкхёном не только телами, но и своими душами. Они словно могли чувствовать то, что ощущал их партнёр.  
  
Бён не сдерживал громких стонов, когда перед глазами зажигались разноцветные лампочки. Он вспомнил, как восхищенно смотрел, будучи ребенком, на танцующих в ночном небе светлячков. Сейчас он тоже ощущал восторг, только более насыщенный и яркий, чем тогда.  
  
Пак целовал каждую родинку на груди омеги, иногда лаская языком твердые соски и чувствуя, как от этой легкой ласки Бэк сильнее сжимал его.  
  
— Больше, дай мне ещё больше! — умолял он Чанёля, когда тот, уже не сдерживая себя, резко подавался вперёд, до упора проникая в омегу.  
  
Узел на основании начал набухать, альфа чувствовал, что скоро подойдёт момент сцепки, поэтому, пробежавшись пальцами по выступающим рёбрам Бёна, сильнее сжал тонкую талию.  
  
Бэкхён сам ласкал себя рукой, подаваясь вперёд, и оставлял царапины от ногтей на лопатках Чанёля, свои следы их бурной ночи.  
  
Пак кончал бурно и долго, не выпуская омегу из рук и не давая соскользнуть со своего члена. Он под конец вонзился зубами в шею, оставив на ней свою метку: теперь этот омега бесповоротно и полностью его!  
  
Когда узел надавил на простату, раздражая и посылая импульсы удовольствия по всему телу Бэкхёна, тот излился себе на живот, ощутив, как начался процесс сцепки. Он вовсе не думал в тот момент о том, что они с Чанёлем не предохранялись и что вероятность залететь была просто огромной, особенно в период вязки. Ему было настолько хорошо находиться в сильных объятиях альфы, что всё остальное просто вылетело из головы.  
  
Чанёль и после полнолуния не выпускал несколько дней из постели своего молодого супруга. Но тот, что казалось совсем удивительным, даже не возражал.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Да, твой омега и здесь отличился, — смеётся и вытирает слёзы из уголков глаз Чонин, неотрывно глядя на розовые волосы.  
  
Чанёль несильно толкает друга. Но тот продолжает заразительно хохотать.  
  
— И как ты терпишь его выходки? — недоуменно смотрит на впервые появившегося без своего головного убора омегу мимо проходящий вожак стаи.  
  
— Кто кого ещё терпит, — огрызается Бэкхён, сдувая с глаз розовую чёлку.  
  
Чанёль только закатывает глаза и молится о том, чтобы с рождением их первенца Бэкхён стал бы похожим на Кёнсу. Он на сто процентов уверен, что в его супруге уже зарождалась маленькая жизнь. Альфы их стаи очень плодовиты.  
  
— Бэк, — окликает своего мужа Пак, когда тот стоит рядом с омегой Чонина и пытается выведать секрет столь вкусного ягодного торта, который ему довелось попробовать пару дней назад.  
  
— Чего тебе? — хмурится юноша. Он до сих пор злится на себя потому, что позволил своему альфе завладеть своим телом в полнолуние.  
  
— Так я не понял, какой ты омега: розовый… или голубой?  
  
Бэкхён краснеет и ловит ртом воздух, после чего в альфу летит снятый с ноги омеги кроссовок.  
  
— Захлопнись, Пак Чанёль! Я самолично выкрашу тебя в голубой, засранец!  
  
На всё поселение волчьей стаи грохочет громкий смех Чанёля. Ему невдомёк, что Бэкхён через день осуществит свою маленькую месть, и ему придется «довольствоваться» новым цветом волос.

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и распространение скачанных файлов категорически запрещены.
> 
> Эта история была написана до полноценного макси. Её события развиваются в конце основной работы.


End file.
